


Cabello

by Greed1940_UwU



Series: Naruto drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drabble, F/F, Hair, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Mikoto amaba el cabello de Kushina.
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto & Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Naruto drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201019





	Cabello

Mikoto amaba el cabello de Kushina, le encantaba jugar con él. 

Adoraba poder peinarlo, le gustaba experimentar con el cabello de la pelirroja.

Cada día probaba con algo nuevo, un peinado diferente.

Le gustaba tener su cabello entre sus manos.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era estar con ella, amaba su compañía.

Mikoto adoraba escuchar a Kushina mientras la peinaba. Le gustaba escucharla quejarse, escucharla reír, avergonzarse cuando se le escapaba algún insulto, escucharla llorar cuando ya no podía soportar su vida.

Le gustaba estar ahí para ella, ser siempre su apoyo.

Mikoto, más que amar su cabello, la amaba a ella.


End file.
